heyarnoldfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
The Gang's All Back
"The Gang's All Back" is the first episode of the sixth season of Hey Arnold, and the 101st episode of the series overall. In this episode, the gang copes with coming back from San Lorenzo, and things are awkward between Arnold and Helga. Meanwhile, Harold, Sid and Stinky and Joey open up a monster fighting agency. Plot In school, Mr. Simmons shows the class a slideshow of pictures he took from their trip to San Lorenzo. During the presentation, Helga throws a spitball at Arnold's head. He looks back and Helga twiddles her fingers and asks what he is looking at. After class, Helga tries to catch up with Arnold, but he quickly turns her away, saying that he has to get straight home to do his homework. Meanwhile, at Harold's house, he tells Sid, Stinky, and Joey the story of how he beat a sea monster. At first, they doubt him, but Harold, threatens to pound them if they don't believe him. After the story, Harold and his friend form the neighborhood fight club, were they search for monsters and beat them. The next day at at school, Arnold continues to avoid Helga without a reason. She asks him if it is because if the kiss they shared in the jungle they shared in the jungle is the reason why he is avoiding her. She says this in front of the whole school in the cafeteria. Arnold shuts down that thought nervously, and proceeds to run away. Harold is able to rent a small office in Downtown Hillwood, with allowance that he's been saving up. The office includes many cubicles filled with desks and computers. Harold sets up his office in an extra room which he calls the bosses office. With the help of Sid's dad, they set up a telephone in the office. However, they just end up goofing around after they complain of boredom. Afterwards, they go down to the dollar shop to buy some toys which they say is gear for their monster hunt. They buy Merf guns, bulletproof vests, tuxedo's, a utility belt, and a walkie talkie. They put it on layaway so they can pay it off later. While Arnold walks home from school, he gets a jumped and placed in a body bag. He wakes up an he's in a dark room. When the light's turn on, he looks around and see's that he is in Helga's bedroom. He screams for Helga's name but he gets no answer. He tries to free himself but he can't (He's tied to a chair). Finally, Helga jumps on top of him and kisses him on the lips for ten seconds. Arnold squeals and finally, Helga gets off of him. She then slaps him across the face. She starts to interrogate him. She asks why Arnold's been avoiding her and he says he doesn't know what she's talking about. She then hits him with a rubber bat. She asks him again and this time she repeatedly punches him giving him a black eye (stars are shown in the place of hits). She asks him one more time, and he replies with the same answer. This time, Helga throws a basketball at his head. Arnold asks Helga to stop hitting him.She asks for answers and Arnold says that he feels awkward around her. Helga gets mad and asks him what that is supposed to mean. He says that ever since the kiss, he has felt weird around her because he doesn't want rumors to spread. Helga then asks him about the kiss, and Arnold says that it was a heat of the moment type thing and Helga gets depressed. He reassures by saying that she will always hold a special place in his heart. In her mind, she tells herself that maybe there's still a chance. Back at the office, Harold gets sick of the fact that there is no work to be done. Just as he is about to leave, he hears the phone ring. The person says that there is a giant green monster attacking the community. Harold informs the rest of the crew and they get going. They get on their bikes and ride to MIllwood, a neighboring suburb of Hillwood where the monster is. Sid says that this can be Harold's chance to show his monster fighting skills. Back at Helga's house, Helga unties Arnold. Arnold, feeling pity for Helga because of her downtrodden looking face, gives her a hug. They pull away, and they lock hands. Helga goes in for another kiss, but before they can lock lips for the second time, Helga's doorbell rings. She goes downstairs, and sees that it's Harold and his crew. They try to get her to help his company take down a monster that is in Millwood. Eventually, Arnold goes down, and Harold asks why he's in Helga's house. He says he was interrogated and Harold laughs at him for being interrogated by a girl. Helga grabs her bike and lends an extra bike to Arnold and they get their Merf guns and head off to Millwood. While in Millwood, they catch site of the monster, that looks almost like a dinosaur. Everyone starts to fire off rounds of Merf Guns at the monster while Harold is nowhere to be seen. They know damage, as they are just rubber bullets. After they run out of ammo, Helga throws a rock at the monster and he stops growling, then starts to cry and run away from them and jumps into Milwood Harbor and doesn't comeback up to swim(Either it was a sea monster, or he drowned). They find Harold crying for his mommy behind a tree and he admits that he never beat up a sea monster in San Lorenzo. Stinky says he knows, but just enjoyed the satisfaction of watching Harold fail miserably at beating a real monster. Harold then asks them if he just wasted money on Merf guns, an office, the overpriced suits, and all the other stuff and Stinky replies "yes, and we did absolutely nothing to stop you because we're horrible friends". Harold then says that he will never see that money again in his life. On their way home, Harold admits that he wasted 6 years worth of allowance on the failed company. Stinky says you live and you learn. The episode ends with Sid reminding Harold that he has to give each of the company members, plus Arnold and Helga a paycheck, since technically, this was a company.